


Ace of Spades

by whtvrpatrick



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, Gotham - Fandom, Harley Quinn - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom, The Joker/Harley Quinn - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtvrpatrick/pseuds/whtvrpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From day one, Harley has always been curious of who The Joker really was. Now that she's his henchwoman, she sees first hand what it's like to be Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_BANG!_ Harley jumped, even though she should have expected the popping noise by now. The small red flag hung from the barrel of the gun close to the man's head. "Did you think I was _really_ going to shoot you? There are much more fun ways to kill a man. Where's the excitement? All I have to do is pull a trigger and it's all over. I do enjoy the 'boom' though." Joker laughed maniacally. The man shook in his ropes that bound him together. Harley looked down at what was binding her. The tight leather jumpsuit clung to her figure making it almost impossible to move fluently. She pulled at the fabric, trying to distract herself from the reality at hand. Her first hostage. "Harley!" Joker called. She glanced up from her suit and saw him looking over his shoulder at her. "Yes puddin'?" She skipped over to her new found love. Right as she reached him, he grabbed her by the jester hat on her head and pulled her in close. "What did we talk about earlier?" his voice was sharp and stern with her. Harley's body fell limp from the surprise of the grab. The only thing keeping her off the floor entirely was The Joker's grip. "Uh...." she stuttered. "It's _Mr.J_ when I'm doing business. Got it?" He spat. "Yessir." her voice was barley a whisper. "Good." he let her go, her body heaping up on the floor. "Keep an eye on our friend here while I go check for the Bat." Joker turned and walked off, the clicking of his shoes getting more distant from her.

  She sat there for a moment, trying to regroup herself. She never knew he could be that mean. The Clown Prince of Crime she knew was always trying to make her smile with a joke or prank of some kind. Harley stood up and brushed the dirt off her jumpsuit. She had a job to do. She walked over to the man who was sweating profusely and squirming under his bondage. The closer she got, the louder his muffled pleas were and the squirmier he got. "Hey, it's okay. It's just what pud-" she stopped herself. "Mr. J does. Nothing personal." She turned away from the victim, glancing at The Joker's sack of toys. She dug through until she found a nice knife with a sharp blade. Pulling it out, their hostage screamed into the cloth around his mouth. Harley laid the blade flat against the exposed skin near his eye, letting the light dance along the polished steel. The man had stopped moving in fear of her gauging his eye out. "Sometimes, you question the things you do and who you do them for. What it would be like if you had changed your mind." She twisted the handle in her hand, holding his face gently with the other. His eyes darted around trying to keep the edge of the blade in sight. "But in the end, you have to do what makes you happy; what's fun....what makes you smile." She placed the knife closer to his eye as a bring grin crossed her face. "You just have to look at it as a punchline. Then you'll get it." She laughed.

  "Har-ley!" a voice shouted from across the warehouse. "Yes, Mr. J?" The Joker was leaning up against the doorway. "Let's go, babygirl. Batman is on his way." He grinned, watching what she had just done with the hostage. "Ooh!" She squealed. "Wait, one last touch." Harley grabbed the can of paint out of the sack, dipping her finger in it. She drug it across the cloth over the man's mouth, leaving him with a pleasing smile across his face. Harley then ran towards her love and jumped in his arms. He pointed her face at him and kissed her deeply, letting her know she did a good job tonight. This only made Harley more excited to be in love with the notorious homicidal clown of Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up in front of Laff City, entering through the back since the front doors were boarded up. "Oh Harley, it's been a long day." "Sure has, puddin'!" She chirped. The Joker threw his coat over the arm chair and sat down at his desk. His back was hunched as he dug through blueprints and plans. Harley could hear him grumbling to himself about making them work and so on. She still had an adrenaline rush from what had just happened the hour before. "Do you think it will be on TV?" Harley asked, throwing her arms around Joker's neck. "Most likely." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, but he understood Harley's excitement. "Yay!" She bounced over to the small television set and sat like a child right in front of the screen. After a minute or two of fiddling with the remote, it was on: GNN. "Tonight's top story; a local business owner taken hostage at the Weston warehouse." "It's on! It's on!" Harley leaped up, dragging The Joker over to the TV. Even though it was nothing new to him, he didn't fight her on leaving his desk. The image on the screen changed from the anchor to the familiar face of the sweaty man they had encountered earlier. "Tell us, what happened?" The man kept darting his eyes around at all the microphones and flashes as he tried to speak. "Uh... it all seemed to happen so fast. I was tied up and had a gun against my head, but when the trigger was pulled one of those flags that said 'bang!' fell out. I've never felt so afraid in my life." "So it was The Joker? He would be the only person to pull those kind of antics." The reporter shoved the microphone back into his face, eager for the information. "Yes... yes i believe it was him. There was another there. A.. a female." he stuttered. "Are you saying The Joker has a sidekick?" "I- I guess so. She kept pressing a knife against my face, making me question if I was going to die or not." His voice started to shake, "But then they left, leaving me here for Batman to find me. Thank you Batman!" The image went back to the anchor saying how Batman had saved the day once again. 

"We did it! We made it on TV!" Harley giggled. She pulled herself closer to The Joker and laid a kiss on his cheek. He broke free from the embrace and sat back down at his desk. "Um... puddin'?" "Yes, Harley?" he responded, not turning away from his work. "Why didn't we stay until Batman showed up? Don't you want to defeat him?" He paused for a moment, thinking of how he wanted answer. He knew she was oblivious to his ultimate goal, but she couldn't go on playing dumb like this. "Punkin Pie, it's as simple as this." He rose from his chair, his back still facing the bubbly Harley. "We aren't trying to 'defeat' the Bat", he turned on his heels, "but trying to put a smile on his face." The Joker's mouth curled up into a sickening smile, one that made Harley question what he was thinking. He walked towards her, gently placing a single hand on her face. "We are just setting traps right now, like cheese on a mouse tray. We are putting the idea in his head that we abandon our victims." "Victims? There will be more?" she spoke with a child-like innocence, hoping that she wasn't coming across stupid to the point she would make him angry. "Yes. We want him to get used to us not being there and him 'saving the day' or whatnot. Then when he shows up to save another hostage, we will be there and attack unannounced. He will never expect us." His face was a lot closer to Harley's now and she didn't know if she was feeling love or fear deep in her stomach. "Understand?" She nodded. "Good," his smile faded, "now let me work!" He turned away angrily and plopped back down at the desk. Harley stood there a minute and just watched him work, then turned back to the TV. "Who is this new femme fatale along side The Joker, and how much destruction will they bring upon our city?" Harley wondered the same thing.


End file.
